Think Tank Wiki:About Think Tank Wiki
For more information about what a wiki is and the history of it, look here * For more information about editing on Think Tank Wiki, see the tutorial The Think Tank Wiki is a global think tank dedicated to solving global issues. This wiki allows the people of the entire world to collaborate on solutions to problems that affect us all. The idea behind Think Tank Wiki is that the concept of wiki is, aside from gaining knowledge, also useful for debating, since it is very user-friendly and accessable, also for people with little computerknowledge. The plan here is to create an international, world-wide forum where you can find, and participate in, discussions on any subject relating to world problems and possible solutions to them. Therefore the wiki-concept is very helpful also, because you can not just participate in discussions that are already going on, but also start new discussions and create new topics for discussion within Think Tank Wiki yourself. The more people do this, creating new topics and debating on them, the bigger Think Tank Wiki will become and the more people will find a topic of their interest on it. In the world there are great problems at the moment and one could easily get the idea that they are too big to handle, and nothing can be done about it. Or else its the politicians and experts who should do the job. But it's the people who can make a difference, who can discuss the problems and find possible solutions and let themselves be heard and listened to. And there is a need for a world-wide platform to discuss, because the problems are also world-wide and not one person or a group of persons has the only answer. If enough people will hear about this possibility to participate in discussions on world problems, and do so, there can be real influence from these discussions on the world issues. For practical reasons the language used on Think Tank Wiki is English - because that's the language that is most widespread in the world. Of course you are free to make translations of the discussions, to make them more available to people. There are no limits to the subjects you can discuss about or create new topics for, just as long as normal manners towards each other are respected. Please do not to edit in each others contributions, except to remove vandalism. You can respond on any article on the forums, by putting your answer underneath the text that is already there. You can sign your contributions with four tildes, like this: ~~~~, which will result, if you are logged in, in your name plus the time and date. If you are not logged in, simply write your name and the time and date underneath your contribution. This way it is clear which contribution is by who. The different contributions can be seperated from each other by four dashes, like this: ----, which will create a horizontal line across the page. Existing topics can be found either at the different forums on Forum:Index, or at the List of topics. You can also create new topics at the different forums. It's a good idea to put a link to them on the List of topics so they can be found more easily.You can also create articles outside the forums, by going to the main page and type the title for your articele there, then press "create article" and add your text. For more questions about Think Tank Wiki, you can go to the Helpdesk. So, let's start and try to make a contribution to a better world. About Think Tank Wiki About Think Tank Wiki